Enter Iolite (EG Ep.)
Enter Iolite is the fifth episode of Enchanted Gems. Plot Citrine: Hello? echoes through the underground cavern, while the other EG members grumble. Ruby: Citrine, don't let the enemy KNOW where we are. Star Sapphire: It's supposed to be a stealth mission. Citrine: Geez, it's not like we can't handle it, right? Pyro: Citrine, What is up with you lately? You're acting more spontaneous and random than normal. Citrine: Just excited, that's all. All EG at once: About what? Citrine: You'll see. rumble is heard, as slimy purple tentacles sprout from the cavern's walls. EG start attacking the tentacles, but keep missing. finally, Emerald grabs one of the tentacles and pulls the monster out. the EG then defeat it. Citrine: I got this one. *Walks over to gem, and bubbles it.* [Later, at the temple...] doorbell Pyro: Who's that? Star Saphhire: And when did we get a doorbell? walks over to the door, opens it, and a purple gem walks in. eyes her suspiciously Ruby: Did you install a doorbell while we were gone? Iolite: What? No! out human device It's an app! Citrine: Everyone, this is my sister, Iolite. walks up to Iolite to greet her. Pyro: Nice to -- is cut off by Iolite Iolite: Blah, blah, blah. to Citrine are they always this boring? leans in to whisper something into Iolite's ear and the two giggle. Citrine: C'mon, come see my lemon garden. runs after Citrine as they exit through the back door Onyx: I don't trust that gem... Ruby: She does seem fishy. fish falls on Ruby's head. Ruby: What the...? looks up to find Citrine and Iolite in the rafters, holding a bucket of fish. Citrine: Nice one! /timeskip to morning/ EG, excluding Citrine, are outside the temple, which is newly TP'd. Star Sapphire: You think those humans did it? Ruby: Couldn't of been. We have a fence. Onyx: sarcastically with a sign saying, "please"! comes out the temple door and walks outside Citrine: What's up? Ruby: to the TP on the temple Some toilet tissue, apparently. Citrine: do you need some help? steps outside to Citrine Iolite: sorry, EG, but my sis promised she would take me out to see the town. Citrine: I kinda did. Good luck cleaning it up, though! /timeskip to the next morning/ Pyro: Now it's not even funny anymore.. EG are standing in front of the temple with a giant sign saying, "Enchanted Gems? More like... uh...what rhymes with Enchanted?" Ruby: Hm.... Sweatpanted! Iolite: breath dang it, why didn't I think of that? comes out from the temple door Citrine: from the sign Enchanted Gems? More like Sweatpanted Gems! other gems look toward the sign, which has been spray-painted over. gems turn to Citrine, who is holding a spray-paint can Ruby: Citrine?! Did you do this? Citrine: Do what? grabs the spray-paint can and shoves it in Citrine's face. Ruby: I'm talking about THIS! Citrine: I didn't do that! You look great in sweatpants! Ruby: That may be true, but you've backstabbed the team! Citrine... looks away as he summons his sword and makes Citrine retreat. bubbles it and sends it to the burning room. turns to the EG who look aghast. turns back to Iolite Ruby: It looks as though we have a position open. Iolite: Nah, not interested. I'd rather kill you. Ruby: Wait what? EG stare in horror as Iolite turns into a giant purple squid that smashes a giant tentacle through the temple. Iolite: Now that I have my annoying sister out of the way, I can proceed to destroy you. Ruby: We need to get Citrine back! Iolite: Naaaaah. tentacle picks up a bubble with Citrine's gem in it to beak to try to eat it EG: NO!!!!!! Ruby: Help me attack this thing! EG attack the tentacle and the squid falls to the ground Iolite: NOOOOOO squid is buried in the sand while Citrine is regenerated. Citrine: What happened? Star: Well, your sister turned into a squid and we attacked it and it died. Citrine: but how did I get in a bubble? shuffles nervously and chuckles Ruby: Funny thing... Pyro: Guys, didn't that battle seem a bit...anticlimactic? rumbling is heard Iolite: It sure did! tentacle lifts up the EG into the air Iolite: I'd love to stay, but I have to escape while laughing evilly. drops the EG while she laughs evilly and swims into the ocean. EG: AHHHHHHHHHH EG close their eyes, bracing for impact. it never comes. Onyx opens his eyes Onyx: This is weird. EG are sitting on a giant yellow bird Ruby: Hey, where's Citrine? bird squaks Citrine: Right here. Ruby: Citrine?! You can turn into a giant bird now? Citrine: I guess when my sister hypnotized me into vandalizing the temple, it had some weird side effects. EG look into the sunset as they are majestically soaring through the air Citrine: We should do this more often. episode ends.